


i'll be the stars in your skies

by honeystars (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Reader-Insert, gender-neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/honeystars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of one-shots featuring you and your favorite mcu OR star wars characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. poe dameron/reader

The stars reflect in your eyes as if it’s a small mirror for a part of the sky. You’re sitting on the grassy hill with your knees close to your chest, Poe sitting right beside you. Strands of your hair rest on the sides of your face and you feel him staring at you with a proud expression. You avert your gaze from above and turn to look at him with a shy smile. He smiles back at you and wraps his arm around your shoulders, kissing your temple gently.

“Why were you staring at me?” You ask, your voice barely above a whisper.

“Because you’re even more beautiful than the stars.”

You chuckle quietly and lean your head on his shoulder. “You’re such a sweet talker, Poe.”

He shakes his head. “I’m saying the truth. _If the sky was a goddess, she’d be jealous of you._ ” 


	2. rey/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by [Wolf_Cry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Cry/pseuds/Wolf_Cry)! enjoy :)  
> i know nothing about piloting oh no :c ~~shit~~ //also rey is very ooc here im so sorry

“How come I didn’t think of this before?”

Rey stares at you, her eyes full of wonder. The corners of her lips are quirked up, forming a small smile. You give her an awkward smile and rest your hands on your lap as she opens the hatch on the wall and removes a wasted piece. She grins and pulls you into a hug, bouncing up and down in her seat with joy. “You fixed it! Thank you.” She buries her face in the crook of your neck and you respond by wrapping your arms around her waist.

“I actually don’t know a lot about piloting, Rey, I just… guessed,” you chuckle into her hair.

“That’s why I’m going to teach you!” She pulls away and stares into your eyes, the grin still on her lips. She leans in to peck your lips quickly, making heat rush up to your cheeks. “I love you, [Name].”

“Oh, you’re just saying that because I helped you,” Rey glares at you playfully and you continue, “but I love you too, Rey.” 


	3. kylo ren/reader

Kylo sits on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. His chest feels heavy and he feels like he cant breathe. He feels guilt. He feels sadness. He regrets. No one knows what’s underneath that cold demeanour of his—except you. You know who he is. You know that underneath his mask was a boy who used to hope. A boy who used to be happy. A boy who used to dream. Deep down, he regrets everything. He regrets killing his father because he thought he was strong. He regrets hurting you because he told you that he didn’t care about you anymore. He regrets making you leave, all because he was careless.

He can feel his tears streaming down his face and soft whimpers and sobs leave his lips. He looks behind him and his bed is empty. You aren’t there. There’s just him and the other tidy side of his bed. He imagines seeing your sleeping form there. He turns back to look at the transparisteel window, where the sky is filled with nothing but darkness. No stars, just pure emptiness. He imagines you sitting behind him and wrapping your arms around his waist, whispering soothing words into his ears. “ _The ghost of you is close to me,_ ” he exhales shakily. He wishes you were here with him. He wants to hear your voice and he wants to see you. He _needs_ you, and it’s his entire fault for making you leave. 

_I’m a goner. I let myself be gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my sweet emo kylo :(((  
> this is why you shouldn't let me listen to twenty one pilots while writing
> 
> goner makes me sad (SO DOES THE REVERSED VERSION BYE)


	4. hux/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twenty one pilots inspires me to write stuff

Hux’s eyes stare at the wall in front of him and he doesn’t usually zone out, but ever since that happened, his façade slowly broke. That stern expression of his had changed into a broken one. A crack in his voice could also be heard but he’d cover it up with a cough. Hux felt like a glass of water; he used to be full until the glass dropped and shattered into pieces. You were the water – you were always there for him. You always supported him no matter what. And when that glass shattered – the water was gone with it.

He frowns and closes his eyes, massaging his temples to soothe the upcoming migraine. He remembers how it had happened. He remembers every detail, every word, and every fearful expression of the officers. He remembers it _exactly_.

Because it was the day he lost you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will be slow; i'm going back to school tomorrow u_u


	5. kylo ren/reader [ii]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ben Solo and his last thought of reader before he turned to the dark side_  
>  requested by sarah, enjoy!! this is really bad im sorry im just really tired

Ben had stood among the lying corpses with the buzzing lightsaber in his hand. Beads of sweat glistened on his face and heavy pants left his lips as a deep, raspy voice echoed in his mind. _Good, my boy_ , it had said. _Now leave this cursed place and come to me. I’ll show you more ways of the Dark Side_. He deactivated his lightsaber and stared at it for a while, as if he was still deciding whether to stay or leave. _Throw away that lightsaber. It belongs to the weak. You are strong; I feel it._ He gritted his teeth and let go of the hilt, letting it drop onto the ground. He was about to walk away until he heard a certain voice from behind him.

“Ben…?”

Your voice was filled with terror. Disappointment. Sadness. Your [e/c] eyes that were once so bright were filled with fear. He glared at you, though deep down, he could feel a twinge of guilt. He felt guilty because he had to leave you. He felt guilty because he had to leave his parents. He felt guilty because he didn’t live up to his parents’ expectations. He quickly covered that up with a blank face. “What have you done? You swore not to turn to the dark side.”

“People of the light side are weak,” Ben said. His voice was void of emotion. “Join me, and we can be together.”

Your fists clenched. “This isn’t the Ben I fell in love with. My Ben isn’t a murderer. He isn’t a monster. Please, don’t go.”

_Don’t listen to her, boy. She’s not important. Leave this place and forget the past. You are no longer Ben Solo._

He wanted to scream. He wanted to go back and change his mind. He wanted you to stop crying. He hated feeling the sadness, anger and disappointment radiating off of you. He hated it when he was like this; torn between two hard decisions. If he went to the dark side, he’ll disappoint you and his family. If he stayed in the light side, he’ll forever be weak.

“It’s too late, [Name],” he turned around to leave. “If you still love me, you will join me to the dark side. He will show you the real ways of the force.”

“ _No_. You aren’t Ben. You’re a _monster_.”

Your words had pierced him like needles, but he knew he deserved it. Because his decision had cut you deeper than knives. 


	6. hank mccoy/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this doesn't specify if you're a mutant or not, i just wanted to write some insecure!hank

Hank had always been insecure about himself.

He stares at his reflection in the mirror, the corners of his lips twitching down. He feels like he looks like a beast to other people (though that’s literally his alias). He never liked his hands, feet or any part of his body. A creak is heard from the wooden door so he turns around to find you entering the room with a small smile. “Sorry, I had to sign some papers at the bank,” you walk up to him and wrap your arms around his waist, leaning your head against his clothed back. “What are you doing?”

Hank bites his lip nervously, placing his hands on top of yours. “I’m…” _Feeling insecure about myself. Look at me. What do you think of me?_ He couldn’t continue his sentence, but you know what he’s thinking about. Unwrapping your arms from his waist, you tell him to turn around and he does. You cup his face with your hands and he looks down at you, a sad expression on his features. You look up at him, the smile still visible on your lips. 

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, Hank. Don’t feel insecure about yourself. I love you.” 

He nods and pulls you close to him, resting his chin on your head. “Thank you.”

_I’m so lucky to have you._


	7. natasha romanoff/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this doesnt make sense tbh sorry

Everyday, Nat gets up early in the morning to go to “work.” She’d say the same thing to you. I’ll be back soon. You’d been together for about eight months but you still don’t know what she does. She was still a mystery to you – you knew the basics about her, but you didn’t know much about her backstory. You tried not to mind about it too much but it’s been bothering you. She’d leave a kiss on your forehead before leaving the room and then you’d wait at least a day or two for her to come back. You’re not angry, but you’re worried about her.

One morning, you hear a quiet groan from beside you. She’s awake. As she was about to get up, you quickly grab her hand. It feels cold, but it’s comfortable. It’s a weird feeling but you love her hands. You love everything about her. “Don’t go,” you mumbled tiredly, your yawn being muffled by the pillow below your head. “Stay.”

Nat sighs and shakes her hand free. Even though it’s a gentle motion, you still feel a twinge of hurt. “I have to,” she strokes your hair and tucks a loose strand behind your ear. “I’ll—”

“You’ll be back soon, _yes_ , I know, you’ve been saying this for eight months,” you suddenly sit upright, looking at her and damn she feels really guilty seeing you like that. You mean a lot to her, you really do, but she could never find the words to make her explanation easy. “We’ve been together for eight months, Nat, and I still don’t know what you do! The last time you left, you were gone for two weeks!”

Another sigh leaves her lips—this time, it’s a tired one (with a hint of annoyance). “We’ll talk about this when I come back. I’m going to be late.” With that said, she gets up and heads to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. You frown and let yourself fall back down on the bed, tears threatening to pour out of your eyes. You pull the blanket up to your neck and close your eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

She always leaves, that’s correct, but she comes back anyway. She _always_ comes back. 


	8. hank mccoy/reader [ii]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you’re like a super genius guy and you graduated when you were 16 and you’re teaching me now and god damn you’re good looking"
> 
> requested by swimlikeloco

You’d just joined Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters because you had to find a way to control your powers. You have the ability to mimic other people’s powers and use it against them. It’s a big advantage but you still don’t know how to use it properly, so that’s why you came here.

You’re in the classroom, listening to Hank—uh, _Professor_ Hank—talk about DNA because a student couldn’t understand how it relates to mutation. You’re not paying attention to what he’s saying though, because _goddamn_ look at his face. ( _He’s so tall and handsome as hell._ )

“ _… And that’s how it relates to mutation. Some of you have parents who are mutants as well, so it passes down through genetics. Any more questions?” he clears his throat, “if there aren’t any, I’m going to call on a random name to conclude our lesson today. Uh… [Name]._ ”

You blink. Once, twice, _thrice_ , before incoherent words begin to spill from your lips. Your face feels warm— _dammit_ —and you try to give an excuse, but instead you blurt out, “ _Whoa, you look so good_.”

The whole class then stares at you. Some are staring with confusion, some are staring with smug smirks on their faces, and some are staring with an unimpressed look. But the only thing you’re paying attention to is Hank’s flustered face. He scratches the back of his head nervously, unsure of what to say because no one’s really complimented him before.

“ _Well_ ,” he bites his lower lip. “ _So do you._ ”

Your jaw drops as the rest of the class whoops and laughs loudly.


End file.
